wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachael Frost
| birth_place = Parramatta, Sydney, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Brisbane, Australia | family = | billed = Sydney, Australia | trainer = Rich Frost | website= | debut = December 2003 | retired = }} Rachael Emilia Winters '''(born September 9, 1982) is an Australian model, fitness competitor and semi-retired professional wrestler. She is also the female wrestling trainer for Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy based in Brisbane, Australia and the female head trainer for Omega Wrestling Tomorrow which is the developmental territory for Omega Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Winters was born and raised in Parramatta, a large suburb of Sydney, Australia. Her parents are Rebekah Winters, a librarian, and Richard Winters, a former professional wrestler. She has one younger sister, Riley, who is aged 33. From a young age, Winters has always been interested in professional wrestling. She had been attending wrestling shows that her father would compete in since the age of 3, and when she got older she would join him on the road as he travelled across the nation competing in indie promotions. Upon graduating from Parramatta Public School in 1999, Winters immediately began training to become a professional wrestler under the tutelage of her father. Professional Wrestling Career '''Pro Wrestling Outback (2003) In mid-December of 2003, Winters would wrestle her very first match under the ring name Rachael Frost '''as a babyface. She teamed with her father, under the ring name Rich Frost, and successfully defeated Monti Redbelly and Candice Lee in a mixed tag team match. She began to wrestle for the promotion part-time while she finished up her training, including having a PWO Women's Championship match against Candice Lee but came up unsuccessful, before deciding to move away to Melbourne to wrestle in the indies there. '''Melbourne Women's Wrestling (2004 - 2007) In early 2004, Frost began to make a name for herself in the Melbourne City indie scene. In May 2004, Frost signed a multi-year deal with Melbourne Women's Wrestling (MWW), an up-and-coming all women's promotion based in the suburb of Carlton. She debuted as a babyface in her first match against Jillian Carmichael. She entered her first feud in MWW with Jillian, which ended up becoming one of the main rivalry attractions for the promotion for the remainder of the year. In January 2005, the promotion announced an 8-woman tournament to crown the first ever Princess of MWW. Frost defeated Carmichael in the first round, thus officially ending their long-term rivalry. Frost then defeated Monica Ray in the semi-finals. In the final round of the tournament, Frost took on the MWW Women's Champion at the time, Kay Summers. Before the match could begin, Summers was assaulted by Monica Ray's stable, "Persistence" while she was making her entrance. Frost chased the group away, before grabbing Summers and throwing her into the security barricade and the steel stairs, turning heel for the first time in her career. As the match started, Frost locked in the Kimura Lock which she had never done prior, and when Summers refused to tap, Frost broke her arm. She tapped after that thus naming Frost the Princess of MWW. The following week, Rachael Frost had a ceremony to crown her the Princess of MWW. She would start having the nickname, "The Winteress" to correlate with her gimmick. After revealing in her first heel promo that Kay Summers was injured because of her, she demanded to be crowned the MWW Women's Champion. After being informed that a Fatal 4 Way would take place to determine a new champion, a qualifying match was announced for the main event that night which would have Frost take on Monica Ray. Frost picked up the victory after Ray laid down on her back to give Frost the easy pinfall. The two hugged after, to show that the two had aligned with one another. The next week, Frost won the Fatal 4 Way after help from Persistence to become the new MWW Women's Champion. This was also her first championship win in her professional career. After three successful defences over the next few months, Frost would revive her rivalry against Jillian Carmichael after she became the number one contender for Frost's championship. The match would be announced to have a No Holds Barred stipulation and would headline the first ever MWW Supershow in June. Frost would successfully defeat Carmichael to retain her championship for a fourth time. After the match, Kay Summers would make her return and have a staredown with Frost to end the show. After Summers successfully became the number one contender to the championship twice over the next two months, Persistence would intervene in both title bouts before each match could begin. Eventually, it would be announced that Frost would defend the championship against Summers in Melbourne's biggest wrestling promotion at time, Melbourne City Wrestling Alliance (MCWA) in a match that would be dubbed, "Winters vs. Summers: The Battle of the Seasons". Summers would successfully defeat Frost to regain the championship and become the first woman in MWW history to hold one of the company's championships more than once. Frost was informed that she had a dislocated shoulder and would need to have time off to recover. During this time, Monica Ray defeated Kay Summers to become the new champion and would also win the second Princes of MWW tournament. Upon Frost's return in March 2006, she realigned herself with Persistence and became Ray's second-in-command. Over the next few weeks, Frost would slowly begin to become a fan favourite as she started disobeying commands from Ray and having singles matches against some of the heels of the company. Eventually, Frost won a number one contender's match against Tonya Reid to challenge for the MWW Stardom Championship against Persistence member, Holly Hill. Frost would become unsuccessful in the match after Monica Ray demanded that Frost would eat the pin much like she did for Frost a year ago. Frost would end up becoming the lackey for Persistence, being forced to do dirty work she didn't want to do. In August, Frost and Hill would end up defeating The Glam Girls to become the MWW Women's Tag Team Champions. The two would end up dropping the belts back to The Glam Girls the following month. Even though Hill took the pin, Persistence blamed Frost for the loss. Frost was then forced to face Persistence in a 2-on-1 Tornado Handicap match during an MCWA show in November which she ended up winning. After the match, Frost would then assault Monica Ray, officially cementing her face turn. In January 2007, Frost announced that she would intend to compete in the third annual Princess of MWW tournament. Frost defeated Georgie Glam in the first round. In the semi-finals, Frost would lose to long-time rival Jillian Carmichael after Persistence provided distraction. Carmichael and Frost formed a brief alliance after the match to assault Persistence. It was then announced that the two top contenders for Monica Kay's championship were Carmichael and Frost, and Monica said that she would only defend her belt against one of them. The two would have a contendership match against one another, which Frost ended up winning after Persistence attempted to provide distraction again but this time to no avail. A Steel Cage stipulation was added to Frost vs. Kay, and Frost would go on to defeat Monica Kay to become the MWW Women's Champion for a second time. The following week, Frost announced on an MCWA/MMW joint show a few days later that she was offered a contract for a wrestling promotion in Japan which she had accepted. After giving a heartfelt speech saying that she got her retribution after so many months of torture, she officially relinquished her championship and departed with the company. Joshi Extreme Takeover (2007 - 2008) In April 2007, still under the same name, Rachael Frost would make her debut in Joshi Extreme Takeover (JET), an all-female wrestling promotion based in Osaka, Japan and became the first Australian female to sign with the company. During her tenure with the company, she had classic matches with the likes of Cherry Misaki and Saiko Niijima but unfortunately lost the majority of her matches. Being seen as an outcast was what got the fans of JET behind her. In December, Frost would open a challenge to then JET Champion Nina Sanada, who had been the champion for close to a year at that point, with the belt on the line, which the champion herself accepted. The two competed in January 2008 for the title, but Frost was defeated by Sanada after an almost 40 minute match. Sanada shook Frost's hand afterwards in a sign of respect. Frost would eventually wrestle three more matches following her title match which resulted in victories for her, before revealing that she had not signed a contract extension with the company. Frost parted ways with JET in April 2008. International Wrestling Alliance (2009 - 2011) After spending the rest of 2008 on the independent circuit in North America and the United Kingdom, Rachael Frost ended up settling with a wrestling promotion once more after signing a deal with New Kingdom Championship Wrestling (NKCW) in March 2009, a federation under the International Wrestling Alliance. Frost would become the woman to beat in NKCW, going undefeated for 67 straight matches. In her 18th match in September, Frost would become the NKCW Women's Champion after defeating Dani Dowers. In December, it was announced that Rachael Frost had become the NKCW Women's Wrestler of the year for 2009. In her 68th match in June 2010, Frost would drop the belt to long time rival Jillian Carmichael, giving Frost her first loss in over a year. Frost would regain the championship in November, but dropped it again a few weeks later to Dowers after it was revealed she had a neck injury that would require surgery as well as keep her sidelined for upwards of one year. Her contract ran out in March 2011, and Frost decided not to re-sign with the company. Semi-retirement (2012) ''' Frost moved back to Australia in late March after five years spent wrestling overseas in. After being informed by multiple doctors that her neck injury could be career-threatening if she continued to wrestle a full-time schedule, Frost decided to retire from professional wrestling in April at the age of 31. '''Independent Circuit (2013 - present) In February 2013, Rachael Frost announced on social media that she was feeling better than ever and her neck was fully healed. Frost also revealed that she was taking booking dates again for wrestling promotions across Australia. Frost wrestled her first match in two and a half years against Lizzie Skillz for a now-closed promotion based in Brisbane, Australia. Frost came up victorious. After turning down a full-time offer to rejoin Melbourne Women's Wrestling in November, Frost agreed to return for a one night only match against long time rival Monica Ray in January 2014 at the Princess of MWW Finals event in a match she won. In June, Frost and another long time rival Kay Summers agreed to another match against one another at an MCWA event which was dubbed, "Winters vs. Summers: The Battle of the Seasons II". The match main evented the night, but Kay Summers picked up the victory. Frost continues to work on the independent scene in Australia on a part-time basis, with her most recent match being against Skylar Stone in October 2017. Personal Life Rachael Winters currently resides in Brisbane, Australia. She works closely and is close friends with EAW elitist Keelan. Winters dated her high school boyfriend Andrew Lancer for 8 years before breaking up in 2007. She has openly admitted to having on and off boyfriends during her time overseas but never got serious with any of them. Winters is currently single. In September 2014, Winters was approached by Keelan to become the head female trainer for his wrestling school, Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy. She has successfully trained upwards of 25 women, with such notable names as Skylar Stone, Bethany Sharpe and Nicolette Lyons. In April 2018, she was appointed as the head female trainer for OWT, Omega Wrestling Alliance's developmental territory. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves:' **''Coldsnap (Kimura lock) **''Frostbite ''(Super swinging neckbreaker) **''Aurora Beam ''(Elevated sitout facebuster, most often performed from the second rope) *'Signature moves:' **''Icy Wind ''(Running tornado DDT) *'Nicknames''' ** "The Frost Queen" ** "Snow White" ** "The Winteress" *'Entrance music:' **'"Snow (Hey Oh)" '''by Red Hot Chilli Peppers (January 2013 - present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Melbourne Women's Wrestling''' ** MWW Women's Champion (2 time) ** MWW Women's Tag Team Champion (1 time) ** Inaugural Princess of MWW Winner *'New Kingdom Championship Wrestling' ** NKCW Women's Champion (2 time) ** NKCW Women's Wrestler of the Year 2009 (1 time) Category:Australian Wrestlers